


With A Bang

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombs and rockets aren’t the only percussion Tavish and Jane are well-skilled with.  The beating of their hearts and the impact of their bodies in congress has a far more alluring sort of tempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Bang

 The racing pulse of his heart rolled like thunderous drums within Tavish's chest. Beats like bodhrans rattled against his ribcage, rapid and fluttering and just barely outpacing the rhythmic slap of his hips against Jane's backside. Grunts that came with steady gasps rewarded him for each ingress, each deep, impaling thrust into his lover's body, making both men pant and groan while the bed creaked in protest.

A rough, calloused hand tugged eagerly at the soldier's cock, his other arm supporting him to keep his face from pressing into the mattress. His strokes matched Tavish's thrusts, keeping perfect time, like a steady march at double-speed. The headboard tapped the wall with staccato snare snaps, counting out their beats, a metronome for their lovemaking by which they could hear the music of their own hips' pace.

When he grew close, Jane could feel his own pulse in his hand, radiating through his groin and rushing through his neck and thighs. A low, heavy, hot rolling sensation throbbed through him like kettledrums, making his body shake and hum as he came, groaning his release as a low, sustained note.

Tavish didn't last much longer, doubling his tempo until soon he could hold back no longer, filling Jane with his release, and crashing atop him, sending the two lovers collapsing to the bed in a heap. Shallow breaths, warm bodies, and heartbeats slowing soon left the two men curled together in their haze of love, reveling in the aftermath of their percussive climax.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for the TF2 Promptfest: Demoman/Soldier - Percussion


End file.
